A wide variety of intravascular catheters have been developed to diagnose and treat vascular diseases. Some types of catheters include a curved or shaped distal portion in order to facilitate navigation of the catheter through the vasculature. Formation of the curved portion usually comprises shaping and heat treating the distal end of the catheter below the melting point of the polymers contained therein, which may result in undesirable physical properties.